


Our last eternity

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kokichi is dead and this is shuichi recapping their life





	Our last eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Yea this isn't that good but good luck

Shuichi Saihara on his death bed. Not really a surprise, he suffered from the sickness for awhile now. He had "Lovestruck fever" as they called it. To break it down, it's when your soulmate dies. All soulmates are connected no matter how much you try to separate them you can't, not even in death. The fever has no cure but you treat it like a normal fever. You are hospitalized but death is coming no matter how much treatment you get. Shuichi sat on the hospital bed reading his book. It was about the afterlife and religion. His shoulders felt heavy. He wore a checkered scarf, one he had stolen from ouma long ago. It had long lost the sweet scent it had when he first took it. It made him feel less alone in this dim hospital room. He had no more family to talk to and had told his friends not to visit. He didn't want them to remember him as he was now. For his uncle, well he past away several years ago. He put his book down and rubbed his eyes. He felt the tears sting but he forced them away. He wouldn't let himself cry, not when he was here. He looked at the scarf he adorned on his neck. He remembered how ouma scolded him the memory was clear as day.  
" Did you steal one of my scarves?" The boy turned from the drawer. That was in the middle of summer so he was in a tank top with some shorts.  
"........ No?" Saihara was a terrible liar when it came to ouma.  
" You totally did, Saihara your better than this!" Ouma had left the drawer and walked to saihara.  
" I know, I know." Saihara listened to ouma scold him. Oumas eyes were almost glowing as the open windows let the sun bounce off them. His hair swayed as he made dramatic movements of betrayal. He was never convincing enough to give the scarf back though.  
Saihara thought of the whole drawer of scarves and smiled. He never knew how ouma could wear a scarf all year. Even on the hottest days he still had that scarf on. It truly amazed saihara how a person could do that physically.  
Ouma was so unpredictable, that's why saihara was so terrified to propose when he did. Ouma, Kaede, Rantaro, Miu. Tsumigi, and Saihara had arranged a vacation to the beach. If saihara can remember correctly then they were planned to leave on july 3 and go home on July 10. They all had to share rooms, Kaede only trusted sleeping in the same room as rantaro, tsumigi begged not to room with Miu but it was final. Ouma slept the whole rest of the first day. The second day he demanded to be taken to the shopping district. Ouma demanded to be carried and fell asleep there to. On the third day they went to the beach. Shuichi and ouma swam together for a bit before he went back to shore. He sat with Miu. It was truly a beautiful day, the sky was a yellow that faded to purple outlining the endless sea. He watched his friends mess around in the water. Saihara got up and started setting up his camera. Miu looked confused but she didn't pry into it. He clicked record and grabbed a small box. It was black leather with a white stripe down the middle. Saihara had bought an opal ring for Ouma. He called Ouma to come out from the water.  
" Turn around." Ouma looked sceptical but nonetheless turned. Saihara got on one knee. " Ouma you are such a big part of my life and I can't stand life without you. You are the only light I have in this dark world so Ouma-" without warning Ouma turned around. He tackled saihara knocking the box from his hand. Kaede caught it and closed it.  
"Yes you idiot!" Ouma was smiling and crying at the same time. Saihara smiled and stood up. He grabbed the box from kaede and put the ring on oumas finger.  
Saihara looked down at his hand. He had a white opal ring to match his black onyx one.  
" I wish you could've lived longer ouma" saihara said to the empty room " DICE misses you too. They have dispanded but stay together."  
Saihara looked at his page in his book. He grabbed his black bookmark about to put it in when his book and bookmark dropped to the floor. He held his chest as pain surged through it. This was the last stage of the illness. Shooting pain then your gone. Then that's what happened. Saihara closed his eyes then opened them at the foot of his bed. He looked at the book on the ground suddenly regretting he never got to finish it. He looked around his room and saw something he hadn't seen before. It was a purple mop with a white outfit resembling a straight jacket. It looked up at him with two eyes filled with fear and tears. It charged at him and tackle hugged him.  
" I wish I could've lived longer to." The crying purple mess spoke.  
" Aww is this any way to welcome me to eternity together?" Shuichi grabbed his hand and two rings clanked.  
" I guess not." He said smiling and rubbing his eyes.  
" Well c'mon let's go make the best of eternity" shuichi stood up and carried ouma on his back.  
" I love you Shuichi."  
" I love you too Kokichi."


End file.
